The present invention relates to a wheel mount for holding a hub on a journal. The journal is on a separate outer part, which is connected to the hub by the journal projecting into the bore of the hub and being secured there.
A wheel mount of the type indicated is known from European Pat. No. 59 339. In that case, the bore of the hub is provided with internal teeth, and there is impressed into the teeth of the hub an intermediate disk which is also provided with teeth, and that disk is screwed via a nut onto the attachment journal. This produces an expensive unit, including a large number of parts, and it is not reliable due to the possibility of the nut loosening.